Lane splits, off-ramps, lane merges, and on-ramps can be detected with lane feature data from images obtained by vehicle-mounted cameras to improve vehicle lane tracking. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US/2014/0032108 A1 entitled “Anchor Lane Selection Method Using Navigation Input in Road Change Scenarios” by Zeng et al. describes a method for selecting an anchor lane for a vehicle by combining left and right lane boundary information with digital map data and leading vehicle trajectory data to calculate lane curvature.